Poker Face
Poker Face is a song that is featured in the Season One episode Theatricality. It's originally sung by Lady Gaga from her debut album The Fame. The performance is a cover of the acoustic version of the song played on piano. It is sung by Rachel and Shelby after Rachel asks Shelby to sing with her as it is a personal dream of hers. Lyrics Rachel: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays, Fold em' let em' hit me raise it Baby, stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, and Show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, and Show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel: She's got to love nobody Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Shelby and Rachel: She's got to love nobody P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face Shelby: I wanna roll with him A hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun (with Rachel: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot) Show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot Show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Rachel: Can't read my Shelby and Rachel: No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Shelby: I won't tell you that I (with Rachel: love you) Kiss or (with Rachel: hug you) Cause I'm (with Rachel: bluffin)' with my (with Rachel: muffin) I'm not (with Rachel: lyin') I'm just (with Rachel: stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin') Rachel: Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out Shelby: I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous I'm marvelous Rachel: I'm marvelous Shelby and Rachel: I'm marvelous So marvelous She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Trivia *This is Rachel's second duet with her mom Shelby. The first is I Dreamed a Dream in Dream On, the third is Somewhere in I Am Unicorn. *The next duet is in season 3. Charts Lyrical errors While they sing "She's got to love nobody" in the cover, Lady Gaga wrote the lyrics as "She's got me like nobody". This is supposedly an error on Glee's part, as the lyrics in question were not very clear in the original version, but it may have been intentional to suit the situation between Rachel and Shelby better. Another mishap in the lyrics was "Luck and intuition/Play the cards with spades to start" while Lady Gaga wrote the song as "LoveGame intuition/Play the cards with spades to start". This is, however, not the first time that Glee has sung the wrong lyrics to a song. Gallery 49fa0fecc10314c4d4bda8e0d4fb9650da631ee1-Glee-03-2010-05-25.jpg 72c294d33fa9c275d904e08035f336ec13cd2f3e-Glee-04-2010-05-25.jpg 158375_1829263143004_1829257662867_16879_975_b.jpg getProfileGalleryImage.jpg Glee18-rachel-and-shelby-sing-pokerface.jpg glee120_0745.jpg most_emotional_musical_number.jpg Music-pokerface.jpg OB-IQ317_glee1_E_20100526185537.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-06-00h22m36s177.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Shelby Corcoran Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One